Wishing You Were Here
by RiotingDementors
Summary: Joint collection of letters exchanged between Colin and Dennis during Colin's first year.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Dennis,

He's here! At Hogwarts! Just as we had expected! Harry Potter! He's only in the year above me, and I've got tons of photos of him to show you when I get home again! It's only the second day and I think my film may be half full already… I'm probably going to have to find a way to get another one soon… I don't think Mum will be too happy if I spent all the money she gave me on film for my camera, would she?

I kind of expected Harry Potter to be bigger and smarter and all that, from everything they had written about him in all those books, but I think this makes it even cooler! He isn't much taller than I am! That means that we can also become good at magic, right? Just as good as he is, if we work hard enough!

I've taken to following him everywhere when I don't have classes (this is why I haven't written to you until now even though Mum wanted a letter as soon as I got to Hogwarts. Sorry!). I'm trying to see if I can find any tips! I'll share them with you, of course!

Because you have to come to Hogwarts too, even if I have to find a way to pack you in my trunk to get you here if you don't get a letter next year! There are a whole bunch of ghosts! I'm in Gryffindor, so our ghost is Nearly Headless Nick, but he doesn't like being called that! He always sounds rather upset with being "nearly headless" but I think that would be rather cool, instead of being completely headless. I think I'd probably lose my head, really!

Hufflepuff (the yellow and brown badger house from Hogwarts: A History) has the Fat Friar as their ghost. Ravenclaw (the blue and bronze house) has the Grey Lady (she seems sad all the time for some reason). Slytherin (the evil house) has the Bloody Baron. He had blood all over his clothes! I don't know if I even want to know how he became a ghost! He gives me the shivers, Dennis! There's also Peeves, who is a poly-polti-polver- I don't know what it's called, he's like a ghost but he can move things. Peeves always hangs around the corridors throwing stuff at people. I tried to ask him for help when I got lost once. He led me to a fake door then, once I figured it out, he trapped me in a stair! I missed the class and only got out when people began moving around for their next class.

All the Professors are really cool! The Transfiguration Professor turned into a cat during our first class! She told us that we weren't going to be doing anything like that for several years though… It was really disappointing. The Charms Professor has to stand on a tower of books to see over his table because he's so short! I would like to see what happens if the stack of books starts to sway! I don't know if he has a charm to keep the books up, but it didn't look like it. I wonder why they don't just get him a higher chair? But that may just be a magic thing, I don't know. Some of the Second Years say that he toppled over last year when Harry Potter was in his class!

Oh! Harry Potter and one of his friends flew a car to Hogwarts! How cool is that? I never thought that a car would be able to fly! Can you imagine knowing enough about magic to make one for Mum and Dad to fly around in? If Dad weren't scared of heights… or if I weren't… maybe not a flying car then…

Stop laughing! I can hear you laughing at me already! I'm glaring at you right now! Don't think I'm not! Hmph. I'll get back at you when I get home and turn you into a fly! Or make Rudy come to life and chase you around the house!

\- Colin


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Colin.

I really miss you around here. it's so strange going to my last year of Primary School and you not being there with me like you've always been - I know we would have been going to different school anyway, but you're at a boarding school, so I haven't been able to talk to you like always.

It was fun going back to school and seeing my friends again, though, we didn't do much during the lessons and I have Mrs Anderson as my teacher, she's your old teacher, isn't she? We got our timetables, but it all sounds boring after seeing the sort of lessons you are going to have.

It was so annoying - Mum made me put that little dragon toy that I bought in Diagon Alley away in the cupboard when her friend came over last night. She said I have to keep stuff like that hidden because it would give away the secrets. It's a shame I can't show it to people, it's just amazing!

But apart from that, I let the toy fly around, it's fun to watch. It keeps landing on the lampshades, it was hard to catch without a wand though.

That's a great idea - if I don't get a letter too, I should totally stow away in your trunk because there is nothing more amazing than going to Hogwarts. I mean, what are the chances that a letter would arrive for me? Since we're 'muggles' (love this word, it's so funny), I probably won't get a letter too.

Harry Potter sounds so amazing. I loved hearing about him when we all visited Diagon Alley. I'm still reeling from that visit - we went through a brick wall, it was like a movie or something. I bet he was really friendly. He's probably used to having his picture taken by now. Take loads because I want to see absolutely everything!

Cool! I can't wait for you to get back and show me the pictures. You'll be back at Christmas, right? Do the pictures move like the ones we saw in that newspaper, because that was amazing! You can tell me all the stories about your time at Hogwarts and if you get any more chocolate frog cards, you can show me those. I still have a few frogs left, but mum said that we can go back to Diagon Alley when you come home for the holidays.

I'm confused! How can a ghost be 'nearly headless'? That sounds brilliant though. Are those the only ghosts? Or are there more than that? Are they friendly? How much like the ghosts in our tv shows are they like?

Peeves doesn't sound nice at all. Someone should tell one of the Professors what he is doing and see if they can stop him.

Are you going to learn to turn into an animal too? What animal would you be if you had the choice? How long does that take? I bet Harry Potter is going to learn, and you should too. I totally would if I get my letter. It would be amazing.

A flying car? Maybe we can make dad's Milk-truck fly? That would be so funny to see - Dad would go mental, but I bet he'd love it. He'd be able to fly above the traffic to deliver his milk, rather than driving like everyone else!

Ewww a fly? How gross! I'd much rather be a lion or a tiger or something amazing like a Unicorn or a Hippogriff (I still can't believe you let me read your schoolbooks)! Do those creatures really exist, and have you seen any yet? Or maybe something with wings, I can go flying then.

I have so many questions to ask you about Hogwarts, but mum is calling me for dinner and the owl is staring at me. It's creepy, so I'll sent this now, and hope for a quick reply so I can learn more about Hogwarts!

Talk to you soon!

Dennis.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Dennis,

Of course I'll be back for Christmas! I wouldn't miss it for the world, although I've heard the Christmases here are really something too! I want to see my baby brother though! And I can tell you all about Quidditch! You know that odd name we saw on some books? Turns out, it's a sport here! There are a bunch of people on broomsticks chasing small balls. I don't know the details of it, but each House has their own team here! Guess who's on our Gryffindor Team? That's right, Harry Potter! He's the seeker, and has to find something called a "snitch". It's so cool watching him zoom around the stadium (yes, they build entire stadiums for this!) for that tiny ball! That thing is superfast!

Oh! I knew there was something I was forgetting! I'm going to go to the library and see if I can find a book on that, and maybe ask one of the upper years to help me with it! I would ask Harry Potter for it, but I think he thinks I'm a bit creepy now. He noticed that I've been following him everywhere. I think he's trying to avoid me now… Oops! At least Harry Potter recognises me now! When you come to Hogwarts next year (because you will, and I cannot believe that you won't get a letter!) I'll introduce you to him, and we can both follow him around Hogwarts!

I think one of his friends might help me though. She's a girl though. But she's like us! She's a muggleborn too! A bit of a bookworm, really, and very bossy at times, but she's really smart! I heard Harry Potter asking her for help with his homework! So she has to be!

I had to ask one of the Sixth Years about that, but apparently he was supposed to have been beheaded, but the blade was blunt and left some skin that attached his head to his body. It must have been real painful if the blade was that blunt…

Never step in a ghost! That's all I can say. It feels like someone dropped a bucket of icy water on you without you being wet afterwards! I made that mistake this morning because I was too busy trying to skip the trick stair (you know, the one Peeves got me trapped in) and I jumped right through one of them. I didn't recognise the ghost (there are tons, honestly) but I ran, because I'd heard that ghosts get really angry if you step through them, but apparently that was just a joke. I was so relieved when the ghost didn't chase me all the way down to the dungeons for Potions!

Not that the Potions Professor is much better! He seems to hate all Gryffindors on principle! I'd swear that if he could take points off for us breathing, our hourglass would be in the negative already! He's worse than Peeves, because Peeves is the same to _everyone_. Snape (the Potions Professor) just hates Gryffindors!

If you think Morpheus (what I've decided to name the owl. He seems happy enough with the name) is creepy, I'm going to have to send you a picture of the owlry! It's huge and there are gazillions of owls flying in and out, or just sleeping there! Sometimes when I go to find Morpheus among them, they're all awake and staring at me as I walk past. I think they might be thinking about attacking me or something! That's going to be the first picture I show you!

We had a flying lesson yesterday! It was so scary! The brooms looked like Mum's old one (you know the one she uses outside?) and it's really difficult to think that something like that could hold a person up (even after watching Quidditch). I was terrified that I was going to fall, or the broom was going to break, or the broom would just stop working when I was really high up. I wasn't the only one though. I didn't go more than a metre above the ground, it was too scary! I'm sure you'd love it, though!

\- Colin


	4. Chapter 4

To Colin

Quidditch is a sport? I wondered what it was, I remember seeing the name on one of the shops, but never got to see inside. It makes sense for there to be a whole shop dedicated to sport. I was really curious to go inside, but you remember mum was overwhelmed a little bit and wanted to get your stuff and sit down for something to eat.

Is it the only sport that's different to ours? Do they have football teams too, or just Quidditch?

What are the rules for it? Do the balls fly too, or do they just throw them to each other like in American football?

Wow - Harry Potter is on the team? He must be really good to be on the team in just his second year! Have you watched him play a whole game yet? Did your house win? Are there prizes?

I'm sure he's used to people following him around, he's so amazing after all. I'm sure he doesn't mind you following him, you are being silly. I bet he's not avoiding you, he might be very busy and not have time to stop sometimes, or something?

That sounds horrible. So does his head stay on or does it dangle or something? Why was he beheaded? I guess it isn't something he would want to talk about, but if you find out you HAVE to tell me!

That sounds so horrible. If I get a letter I'll stay away from the ghosts, I wouldn't want to feel that at all! I'm happy that it didn't get angry at you or chase you or anything.

Your Professor doesn't sound nice at all. I thought they would all be like the ones you mentioned before, or the witch that turned up at the house with your letter to explain things. She was really nice and helpful after all. Why would they let someone so mean teach?

That sounds even more creepy. Morpheus is one scary owl. Right now he's just perched on the back of the chair facing mine, staring at me. He doesn't even blink. We should have gotten a small cute owl instead.

I think he knows what I'm thinking. He's staring even more at me now. It's really creepy.

You should watch out for those birds. I was looking through the tv last night and there was a movie about all these birds attacking someone... but mum took the remote out of my hand and changed over before we could watch it. You don't want that to happen!

You went flying?! I am so jealous right now! Maybe Mum and Dad will get you a broom and you can take me flying too? I'm sure by the holiday you'll know what you are doing a little bit more than you did in your lesson. I bet even Harry Potter had to learn from the beginning too, and now look at him: he's on the team!

And by the summer holidays, you might be a pro, so we can go to the park and fly around. It'll be so completely amazing! I'm not scared of heights so we can fly up to the clouds - if you want?

Do you have a favourite lesson there yet? What's the best thing you've learnt so far?

That's if you can pick because I bet you've learnt so many interesting things!

Also mum ordered extra copies of all those books you needed for some guy called Lockhart? I'm not sure why, but once she's finished reading them, I'm going to read them myself!

What does the castle look like on the inside? I bet it's exciting there. Are there creepy portraits that have eyes that follow you when you move? Because that's how I picture it in my head.

I can't wait for your next letter!

Dennis


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Dennis,

Lockhart is a really strange teacher. He likes talking about himself a lot. He's the blonde guy next to Harry Potter in the Daily Prophet before Hogwarts started. He gave us a quiz on himself! How was I supposed to know what his favourite hair product was? Or his favourite colour? I don't even know what my own is! He must have done something to be as famous as he is, though!

Snape (the Potions Professor) isn't much help as a teacher though… my first potion blew up in my face! All he did was banish it and bark at me for being idiotic! I don't even know what I did wrong! The Slytherins were laughing at me on the other side of the room too! They just learnt to be mean from the Head of their House. It's unfair! Our head of house (the professor that turned into a cat) just tells us to treat everyone else fairly. She doesn't favour us either!

We can go visit that shop when we go to Diagon Alley over Christmas! Then I can show you all the Quidditch gear, and get a copy of Quidditch Through the Ages (apparently it has everything about Quidditch inside. There are a couple of copies in the library but they're always borrowed before I get to see them!). You can read everything for yourself then because I'm not too sure about some of the things myself. I'll probably have to read it too!

I think there's a Quidditch Cup. Slytherin has won it for many years now, and we absolutely _have_ to win this year! Gryffindor only lost it last year because Harry Potter was in the Infirmary after defeating You-Know-Who again! AGAIN! Isn't that amazing? Gryffindor won the _House_ Cup (which is a lot more important) because of that! Harry Potter and his friends! They were first year like me, but they took on the darkest wizard of this time, and survived! They won!

The same reason they let Peeves stay, I'd assume. The Potions Professor is also, apparently, the youngest Potions Master in history… It's kind of amazing that we get to be taught by someone like that, but it's also awful because he's really mean to us. I wish he would treat us like he does Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, because we'll never be treated like the Slytherins – he's their Head of House!

The portraits are creepy! How did you know? Imagine Grandma and Grandpa's photo, okay? Now imagine if they could move in and out of the frame, and talk to you, and watch you creepily? That's exactly like what the portraits here do! And the portrait outside our Common Room is a fat lady with a wine glass in her hand, and a pink dress. She likes singing, but her voice is terrible! Worse than Dad's when he is a bit tipsy! And sometimes, if you need to get into the dorms (which are linked to the common room) at an odd time, the person in the portrait to let us in isn't there! And you have to wait until she comes back to get whatever you want!

Morpheus is a smart bird! He came to me when I wanted to send this letter! I think he knew I was growing scared of the owlry… He's always friendly if you feed him a bit! He loves a bit of bacon! If Morpheus still creeps you out, I want to see your face during your first breakfast here when all the owls come to deliver mail! Harry Potter has this beautiful snowy owl! Sometimes she just comes to sit on his shoulder for a little while before flying off again!

I don't have an absolute favourite class yet, although I know it's not Potions or Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Did I tell you that the staircases sometimes move? It's so cool!

Anyway, how's your last year in Primary going? We've talked so much about Hogwarts (and probably still will) I think I want to hear a bit about you!

\- Colin


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Colin

Your Potions Professor sounds like he is completely awful! Thankfully my teacher is nice (you would know, after all, since you used to come here too). I don't have to worry about mean teachers, they all know me.

He sounds a bit scary, but at least you've warned me so if I do go there, I'll know to watch out for him and to be careful.

School is interesting, I guess, but I've already had a ton of homework each night now. I'm not used to having so much to do, and I'm just barely keeping up. Last year was much easier to deal with. Now I understand why you were complaining about the homework yourself. I don't blame you, mum and dad have had to listen to me complaining too!

We had a welcome assembly on the first day back, and we had to sit there for over almost an hour, listening to the Headmaster babble on and on about the new students starting in Reception and the students that had left. He then went on to tell us what is expected of my year now that we're the oldest in the school.

Stuff like 'other students will look to you for advice and help' and that sort of thing really. The same thing he says every year really, so it was nothing new. I think I know these assemblies off by heart now.

There was also a few words about our year choosing our high-school, but I think it's way too soon to think about that because I don't even know if I'm going to Hogwarts, and I don't want to visit high-schools to decide whether to go to them or not.

I want to wait for my letter instead.

If that doesn't come, then I'll pick a school, but not until then! I honestly don't have a clue what I'll do if the letter doesn't come.

There is no mention of after-school clubs yet, but I think those notices will appear by the end of the week. Once they are, I might sign up for football again, or maybe tennis. I'm not sure yet.

It just feels so dull now that I know there's magic out there and magical schools and a whole other world. I don't think I can go to a muggle school now after you've started at Hogwarts!

Slytherins don't sound very nice at all. I'm glad that you weren't put in that house, and that you are a Gryffindor instead. So, what are the other Gryffindors like? At least your head of house is much more fair. I think I'd like to be in Gryffindor too.

Again? I thought the story said that Harry Potter defeated you-know-who already? How can he do it again? Is you-know-who still around then?

Are you safe if you're following Harry around and he's got you-know-who after him? I don't want you to get hurt or anything, since you said that he was so powerful.

The paintings actually move? Like walking around and interacting and stuff? Can they reach out of the frames like in the horror movies we used to sneak downstairs to watch?

I really think you overfeed Morpheus on bacon or something because your owl just snatched the bacon straight from my plate. I kept my hands right out of the way in case he bit me. I like my fingers attached to my hand, thank you very much!

It was my last piece too.

Maybe you could ask him to be nicer to me? He will hold out his leg to mum or dad to take the letter, and he just stares at me, so I can't take the letters myself! I'm still convinced he doesn't like me.

The staircases move? What do you mean, do they just randomly float around or something? Because that's insane!

I hope your Professor has been nicer since your last letter.

Dennis


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Dennis,

Hahahaha! Now you finally understand! All that laughing is coming back to bite you!

I'm sure it isn't that bad, though! I can tell you that by the end of the year you'll want to listen to that welcome assembly just one more time. It isn't going to take you long before you realise that the Headteacher _meant_ that the younger students are going to ask you for help… especially when they get lost, which is a lot more often than you would like to think. Seriously.

The Slytherins aren't nice! They're a bunch of bullies, honestly, but they don't let any of the Professors catch them when they do something wrong. The Professors are wary of them, but the 'innocent until proven guilty' thing still happens here!

I know! Apparently Harry defeating You-Know-Who the first time was only temporary. There hadn't been anything said by the Professors, but everyone knew that Harry had fought You-Know-Who! I'm guessing he's some kind of ghost, or something invisible, because no one knows how he looks, or even saw a hint of him. The Defence Professor from last year disappeared around the same time as well. It's all very suspicious, but no one knows actual facts. Except Harry, of course, but no one asks him…

The _paintings_ don't move. The _people_ in them do, and, no, they can't reach out of the painting. Or at least I haven't seen any of them do that. I do wonder how they make those portraits though. The more I watch them, the more curious I am about them. How are they made? What allow them to move? It's fascinating! I tried asking one of the prefects but he didn't know, just telling me to concentrate on my studies and that I would find out later. Hmph.

I think you'd need to see the staircases for yourself to see what I mean! It's kind of hard to explain. They're in the same place, but not at the same time! They're always stuck to the same platform but can take you to different places depending on when you're on them.

I do not feed him too much! Morpheus was probably just hungry from the long flight, that's all. I'll try and tell Morpheus to behave, but I don't know if he will listen… Owls are really intelligent, but I think Morpheus likes teasing you for some reason. I doubt he would really hurt you.

I just snorted out loud, and there are a couple people looking at me strangely. I doubt Snape could ever be nicer, even if you shoved a ton of sugar town his throat. The sugar would probably turn into salt on contact! I don't even know if that's a joke or not!

We're all in the Common Room right now. We had the Halloween feast earlier. The Professors charmed a whole lot of bats to swoop around the ceiling of the Great Hall as we ate. The carved pumpkin faces were so real! They had flickering lights in their eyes that made them look demented too! It's was so spooky! I would have sworn some of the armour in the corridors moved as well, but I never actually saw them moving! I would have hated to be alone in one of those corridors! I heard that there was a ghost celebrating his Death Day too! I don't know which ghost it was, but can you imagine that? Celebrating your Death Day like it were your birthday?

The _real_ scary part happened after that, though. We were all going back to our Common Rooms, when we saw that one of the bathrooms had been flooded and there was a message written in blood (whose, I have no idea) on the wall: "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir Beware." I thought it was just a joke at first, but the Professors looked worried. So, naturally, everyone started looking up what the 'Chamber of Secrets' was. It was in Hogwarts: A History (I'm really happy I remembered to bring my copy)! It's the secret chamber that Salazar Slytherin (the founder of Slytherin House) created without the knowledge of the other founders. It was never found, and said to be purely myth.

But it also says that there's a monster in the chamber. I'm hoping that it's a myth.

\- Colin


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Colin,

Maybe. It'll be strange without Mr Hemming giving the same speech next year, I guess. Do you miss hearing it?

The youngest years look so tiny, walking around school and so uncertain. They didn't even realise that the bell meant they had to come in from break. To think - we were once that small too, and now I'm the oldest in my school. It's so strange. And next year, I'll go back to being the youngest again.

What is homework like for you? Do you get a lot of it there? I bet it's more interesting than learning about wars and ancient times and stuff.

They really do sound like horrible bullies, but I guess that the Professors can't do anything unless there is proof that the Slytherins have done something wrong. I bet they are pretty sneaky and manage not to get caught often.

Can people turn invisible? That would be super cool. Imagine all the stuff we could get away with if one of us or both of us could turn invisible.

We could pretend to be real ghosts and stuff. Can you look and see if there is a spell for that? If there is, you should totally learn it, it'll be lots of fun. Imagine the pictures you could take when people don't know you are there. You could get so many more without people avoiding the camera.

So the people in the portraits can move around and they can sing? I wish I could come to Hogwarts now to see. Do they know you are there too, or can't they see you?

Maybe the prefect didn't know either, that's why they told you to concentrate on your studies. It sounds like just an excuse because they don't want to admit that they don't know what causes the portraits to move around.

We'll see. I made sure to eat my bacon quickly before Morpheus came this time. I swear he was looking at my plate, and then looked annoyed at me. We did buy some bird treats from the pet-shop and mum gave him one of those instead. She's convinced that bacon will make him sick or something.

Halloween there sounds really fun. I bet they were moving - it sounds so spooky, but it can't be if you talk to ghosts and stuff. It's nice that your Professors put in all that effort to make Halloween fun!

Maybe they've forgotten their birthday so they celebrate the day they died... or it's because they are dead it makes sense to celebrate that instead. At least they are still having parties and having fun rather than sulking about it.

That does sound really scary. Did you look in the Medical room to see if someone was hurt in there? Maybe that would have shown you whose blood it was.

The Chamber of Secrets? That sounds like a scary place. Do you really think that there could be a monster in it? Maybe you should have your camera ready at all times, that way if you do see it, you can get a picture. I'm sure Harry Potter would be very impressed if you did!

Could one of the founders really make a secret chamber without any of the other founders knowing about it? And who is the heir? What does that even mean?

Maybe you should send a letter to mum and dad and tell them about the secret chamber and the scary words - they would like to know. Or do you think the school will tell them instead?

Maybe it is a joke, just a scary one. Maybe someone read it in the book and thought it would be funny to make a prank?

Dennis


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Dennis,

I have a fair amount of homework. It isn't overwhelming, but I can't say that it's a lot less than last year. It might even be more! But the fact that it's all magic theory and spells makes all the work worth it when I'm able to cast the spell properly! I'm sure you'll know what I'm talking about next year! And I'll be able to help you, if you need it!

Oh! I never thought of that! It would be cool to be able to turn invisible! I think I'll go ask someone or visit the library tomorrow to check!

We're talking about a Slytherin here! I doubt they'd pass the opportunity to put something dangerous in Hogwarts and blame someone else for it. There probably is a monster in there, I don't know what kind, but there is one.

I still hope it's a joke though.

The Professors have started a Duelling Club though, so they must be worried! It's Lockhart and Snape together. Honestly, I just want to see Lockhart beating Snape! After everything he's done in his books, Lockhart should be able to do that, right? Apparently not, though. Snape wiped him clean off his feet. It was hilarious! Lockhart went flying backwards like a ragdoll!

In the Duelling Club, everyone found out that Harry could speak Parseltongue (the language of the snakes) so everyone thinks he's Slytherin's heir now, and attacking people. That's impossible though! Harry can't be evil – he isn't anywhere as mean as the people in Slytherin. Besides, one of his best friends is a muggleborn like us! I doubt he would ever want to harm one of his friends! Or anyone really, if he rushed to save everyone like he did last year. The entire school is terrified of him, except his friends and a pair of redhead twins a couple years above us. They keep making jokes about it in the Great Hall! It's brilliant!

There's been another attack since then (the first was the cat that the caretaker owns. I don't know if I mentioned that last time…). All the Professors are worried now. Even Lockhart and Dumbledore, though they are trying hard to hide it. Everyone has to move in groups now. That's why it took so long to send this letter – I had to wait until there were at least another three people who wanted to send their mail as well. I'm in a Gryffindor group with this girl with red hair. She's always writing in this diary! I think she should have been sorted into Ravenclaw with how she acts! If the diary leaves her sight for more than a minute, she freaks out! Nothing can be that important, right?

The Professors said that if it got too bad here they would send out letters to our parents. I don't want to worry them before I know, for sure, that everything that's happening isn't just some Slytherin's idea of a joke! I think Mum and Dad might pull me out of Hogwarts! I'd hate that!

Don't worry! I always keep my camera on me! It feels strange to not have it around my neck! I'd forgotten it once, and it felt like I was missing something the entire day (no one wanted to come up to the dorms with me). I think I'd definitely impress Harry if I got a picture of the monster!

Harry got injured during a Quidditch match this afternoon. A stray bludger (a violent sort of ball in Quidditch, but I'll tell you more the next time I see you) hit his arm. You could hear the sound of breaking bone! It was terrible! Harry still managed to catch the snitch though! I'm planning on sneaking into the Infirmary after curfew tonight, and maybe take something with me if I can!

If the Infirmary food is anything like hospital food, I'm sure he'll appreciate it! Just don't tell Mum and Dad I'm sneaking around after curfew, or I'll be in trouble!

\- Colin


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Colin,

Extra homework? That sounds tough, but I guess it feels like more because you didn't know magic before you went there. I bet anyone with a magical family already know some of this stuff.

At least it'll help you catch up with them. It must be hard for muggleborns there, trying to catch up with people who have had years to learn everything.

That'll be great. If I get my letter, I can study your old textbooks as I'll probably need them for myself. It'll save mum and dad the cost of buying new ones for me. Because if I get into Hogwarts, they'll have to pay for everything like my wand, my robes, my uniform and all my supplies. It will cost so much money.

I really hope it's a joke. I wouldn't want you to get hurt. I doubt any sort of monster cares if you're in a group or not, so be careful! If you see anything scary, run and find a Professor and get them to deal with it.

A duelling club sounds cool. Is it duelling with wands? I read the books by Lockhart and I think he's well up himself, thinking he's so wonderful and stuff. I bet it was a shock that he couldn't take your Professor Snape out. I bet that was really funny when he went flying. At least Professor Snape knows how to duel, so hopefully if the monster is about, he's skilled enough to get rid of it.

Wow, people can talk to snakes too? How many people can do that? Can he talk to other animals too, or is it just snakes. That must be fascinating. Was there a snake there that he was talking to? If there was, what do you think he was saying to it?

Did it sound like a lot of hissing noises and stuff?

If he was evil, he wouldn't have defeated You-Know-Who, so he can't be. He wouldn't be allowed in the school if he were evil. At least his friends believe him.

So the monster has actually attacked someone? Were they badly hurt? Is there going to be more duelling? Because it would be good for you to learn and keep yourself safe. It can't be too bad of an attack if they haven't sent out letters yet, though.

Yeah, that sounds weird. Maybe she's got embarrassing secrets and she's scared that someone will read them and laugh at her?

It would be awful for them to pull you out. Hopefully it doesn't come to that.

That's horrible. I hope Harry's arm is alright! How do you have violent balls in Quidditch? I can't wait to hear more about it.

That's impressive if he still caught that ball even with a broken arm, and is he going to have magic healing him or do wizards and witches wear casts on their arms too?

Bring chocolate. When I was in the hospital before, I preferred chocolate to the fruits that people kept bringing. I'm sure he'll appreciate it.

I won't tell them, I promise, but you have to be really careful - you shouldn't really be sneaking out to visit him, but I think you'll get this letter after you've visited, so there's no point trying to talk you out of it.

It's okay that your letters are taking a while. It's nice that you're writing to me at all. I was worried that you wouldn't, when you left for school.

At least we have holidays to catch up with each other. I'll looking forward to you finishing for the Summer holidays as mum and dad were talking about us going away somewhere nice.

Hope to hear from you soon.

Dennis.


End file.
